We saw Holly kissing Santa Claus
by randomosity4arty
Summary: The Fowl twins, want to sneak up on Santa when he come to the manor. Holly has will make this happen, and she might just drag a certain mud-boy to help.


**Hi guys! Merry Christmas or if you don't celebrate Christmas, Happy Holidays! I woke up this morning to the song of a VERY loud guitar and political singing of Green Day. The song was "Holiday" fitting huh? Then I realized, I HAD to HAD to HAD to, write my Christmas Artemis Fowl story, I'd been planning since Dec 1. So here it is. Sorta a song-fic. Also I changed some lyrics to make this fit. The original song is "I saw Mommy kissing Santa Claus"**

_**- **__I am a line break ignore me. But not you Santa! -_

I saw Holly kissing Santa Claus  
Underneath the misletoe last night.  
She didn't see us creep  
Down the stairs to have a peep;  
She thought that we were tucked up  
In our bedroom fast asleep.

Then we saw Holly tickle Santa Claus  
Underneath his beard so snowy white;  
Oh, what a laugh it would have been  
If Arty had only seen  
Holly kissing Santa Claus last night.

It was Christmas Eve at the Fowl Manor. Juliet, Butler, Artemis, the twins, their parents and Holly, sat in the main room with a big Christmas tree shining bright. Artemis had told his parents about the existence of fairies and Angeline had invited Holly over. Artemis was sitting at the piano, while Holly, Juliet, and the twins, sang Christmas Carols, while the adults watched. After, many Christmas carols, and cups of Holly's homemade eggnog, **(Which by the way tastes horrible, not hers specifically, but eggnog itself ,) **Angeline looked at the clock and said, "Would you look at the time, alright Beckett, Myles, it's time you go to bed. Or Santa won't bring you presents" Needless to say, they jumped up, knocked over their hot chocolate, exclaimed a quick "Sorry!" and raced to the bathroom to brush their teeth. Juliet started cleaning up the dropped drinks, and Holly said, "I'll go tuck them in, if you want."  
"Oh, thank you dear." Angeline replied.  
"No problem."

Holly made her way up the grand staircase **(Titanic…)**, and turned into the twin's bedroom. After she tucked them in, they asked her  
"Can Santa read minds?"  
"Yes, but not often," she replied. Oh how she wished she payed closer attention in Human Traditions class. **(I so really want to say "Muggle Studies")**  
"Oh okay," Myles said  
"Yup, because we have a plan to see Santa Claus." **(My friends and I, at IzztreeRocks912's birthday party, we made a mini film about two kids kidnapping Santa Claus, I was on of the kids.)  
**"Really now?" Holly said.  
"Yup!"  
"Hmmm," Holly said thinking. She would get Artemis to dress up as Santa Claus, and then give twin's a little surprise.  
"Wait, Holly," Beckett said as Holly was at the door.  
"Yes Beckett?"  
"Does Santa Claus have a girlfriend?"  
"Yep."  
"Oh okay."  
"Good night boys."  
"Good night Holly. Merry Christmas."

Holly left the room and told the rest of the Fowls and the Butlers, her plan. Artemis would be Santa. Angeline thought it was so cute. And Juliet went on and on about Hartemis, whatever the crap that is. **(hehehehehehehe)**.

As night came the Fowl twins were ready, at midnight they snuck down, to the Christmas tree room, and they saw a figure approaching, it was SANTA! But he looked a bit young.  
"I told you we'd catch him." Beckett whispered to Myles. Then they saw another person coming…Holly.

"Hello Santa," Holly said, almost sarcastically, but he twin's didn't notice her tone.  
"Hello Ms. Holly." Santa said, this time very sarcastic, but the twins still didn't notice. They were watching Holly and 'Santa' like a tennis match.

"What brings you here Santa?" Holly asked.  
"Why, just delivering presents."  
"For two little naughty boys?" Holly said.  
"Nooooo. Holly don't say that," Beckett whispered in despair.  
"And maybe a special elf." Santa said grinning.  
"Really? And what would that be?"  
Santa pointed up, and Holly glanced up at the mistletoe above.  
Myles and Beckett gave a little gasp as Santa and Holly leaned in and kissed. **(Suuuure, it's "Santa". BTW I'm not good at writing romance scenes, because I don't read romance, I read crime.)  
**"Didn't Holly say Santa has a girlfriend?" Myles whispered to Beckett  
"Yeah, she did."

They backed away and ran up the staircase, but Myles had caught a glimpse of Santa's eyes…Blue almost the same shade as his. But he quickly forgot about that, thinking about Holly and Santa.

_I'm a line break, I'm a line break, I'm a line break-_

In the morning, The twins raced down the stairs, excited for presents, but they couldn't get what happened the night before out of their heads. When everyone was sitting in the dining room eating Butler's famous pancakes. Beckett said to everyone.  
"Myles and I saw HOLLY kissing SANTA CLAUS last night."  
Artemis raised an eyebrow at Holly, and Juliet started gushing about how Hartemis, whatever the crap that was, was gone.  
"Okay, but what were you two doing down there?" Angeline said.  
"Ummmmmmmm," Myles replied, they hadn't thought of that.  
"Well, can you blame me for kissing Santa Claus? After all, he ate my cookies. You don't have to lie, I know there horrible." Holly said.  
"Well, we're done. Aren't we Beckett?"  
"Yes, dearest brother, we are. Merry Christmas my family." Beckett said dramatically. They then ran up the stairs probably to there room.  
"You're brother could win a Grammy, he's so dramatic." Holly said to Artemis.  
"Yes, and Myles could win the Nobel Piece Prize, for his everlasting jar of mold." Artemis said, and Holly laughed.

"Oh and Holly," Artemis whispered in her ear.  
"Yeah?"  
Artemis said with the most amount of honesty, "I don't think your cookies are bad."  
"That's why I put them for 'Santa.'"  
"Merry Christmas Holly." Artemis said and kissed her, with Juliet in the background gushing about Hartemis, whatever the crap _that _was

* * *

**Did you like that? Sorry for the pathetic ending. Please review! Oh and Happy Holidays!**

**PS. Ever notice that Santa is like a robber? He breaks into your house one night and you never see him. And if he's so fat, how does he get down the chimney? What if the fireplace is on? I have an artificial fireplace meaning there is a switch to turn it on. BUT, we know Santa is the fairy San D'Klass. He is a fairy he has magic. OH, can he mind wipe children who see him? Anyway, have a happy holiday, spend it with your family friends, computer, anyone…**


End file.
